mystic guardian force
by starlight werwolf4569
Summary: a new evil has come forth and can these five kids and there mentors stop it. read and find out. okay no pairings so far maybe later also need enemy designs if you want to help with that pm me and i will give you the basic of the enemy


**So here is my new story hope you like it also Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Roling and power rangers belongs to whoever owns it now because I don't know if the original owner still owns the series or if it is nickelodeons now also all songs used belong to their artist and companies. So here is the first chapter**

Thoughts

_Song lyrics_

**Author notes/ scene change/ yelling/ descriptions **

**Chapter 1 the Team**

**(Unknown)**

"Ah finally everything is ready for the attack on these pathetic humans" said a being.

**(Star light grove high Colorado)**

In a science class room the science club was practicing for their state tournament.

"What is limiting reactants and give an example of one?" questioned professor Billy Carston **(yes Billy from the original he looks the same only slightly older)**

**Bring**

"Harold!"

"A limiting reactant is the chemical that runs out first in a reaction this puts a stop to the chemical reaction a example of one would be how hotdog buns come in a package of eight while hotdogs come in a package of ten. "answered Harry **(Harry is nine years old yes he is in high school he has black shaggy hair a faint lightning bolt scar under he's right vain tan skin wearing a brown shirt blue jeans and black tennis shoes) **"correct Mr. Potter and that ends practice for or tournament for today also Harry I'm going to guess you're going to the youth center now for your other practice?" asked Billy.

"Yep you're right on that Professor Billy I'll see you in class tomorrow" said Harry.

"He really is a nice kid he did not disserve what happened to him" thought Billy

**(Small Gym)**

A person falls on a matt after being hit with a boken. "Point to Aedon Richton" announced coach Rocky De Santos** (same as Billy's) **as Aedon helps the person up Rocky calls an end to the Kendo clubs practice. After getting changed out of his kendo uniform **(Aedon is sixteen has short brown hair white skin black eyes wearing a black t-shirt blue jeans and red tennis shoe) **"see you in Gym class coach tomorrow" said Aedon. "Oh so you're not going to skip class then what have you used up your monthly skip days your friends allow you?" asked Rocky.

"Yeah I have and they won't let me have anymore well I'll see you latter" said Aedon

"Why I'm I not surprised at that well I got to go to"

**(Weight room)**

Two people were in the room one was pounding away at a punching bag the other was doing pushups the one doing pushups is Zack Taylor** (the same as Billy in fact all the original character are like Billy's description)** the history teacher the fact that he is goofy in his class makes it one of the best class according to the students. The one punching the bag is Chris winters **(Chris is muscular 15 year old that has blond hair blue eyes has light brown skin showing his African descent wearing a white polo shirt black jeans and blue tennis shoes) **"I'm still can't believe a history teacher likes to work out" said Chris.

"Hey just cause I teach history does not mean I don't keep in shape" Zack told Chris.

"I guess you're right dang look at the time if I don't go now I'll be late see you later teach" Chris said hurriedly.

As he watched Chris run from the room Zack chuckled and thought "he does need to work on time management well I need to leave to."

**(Main Gym)**

The girl's basket ball team was practicing for their next big game. "**Come on Miranda speed it up**" yelled coach KimberlyHart. "Ok coach" said Miranda** (Miranda is 15 with chestnut brown hair tan skin wearing a blue t shirt with blue jeans and yellow tennis shoes)**

"Ok girls that's it practice is over and I expect to see all of you tomorrow in Gym class and Miranda just cause you have another place to be doesn't mean you can slack off" Kim told them.

"What how did you know about that"

"Well one Harry is standing at the door and two because your other practice is always on Friday"

Miranda looked at the door and did see Harry standing there smiling and waving for to come since he saw practice was over. Miranda sighed and went to harry so they could go to the youth center.

"It's always funny when she gets caught but I got to go too" muttered Kim

**(Sewing club)**

As the sewing club just finished putting stuff away veronica **(Veronica is 15 with red hair blue eye wearing white shirt blue jeans and pink high heels)** finished early and was already walking to the parking lot to meet Miranda and Harry.When she got to the parking lot she saw them next to Miranda's 2001 black Ford Ranger XLT. She also saw Aedon and Chris coming towards them.

"So are you guys ready for practice?" Asked Aedon

"Of course we just have to figure out which song were going to practice" said Chris

"It's Veronica and Miranda's turn to choice the song after we practice our martial arts" Harry told them

"Oh that's right so what songs are we going to do girls?" questioned Chris

"You'll find out when we get there after martial arts training" Veronica told the boy's

"So let's get's going Aedon and Chris in Aedon's FJ Cruiser and the rest of us in Miranda's Ranger" Veronica told them.

"K" all of them said to Veronica

**(Youth Center)**

As the group came in to the center they went to Nick the Youth Center owner to say high and order some drinks.** (Nick looks like Ernie in mighty morphing he is Ernie's nephew) "**Hey Nick" the group said.

"Hey guys do you want your regular?" asked Nick

"Yep" answered Aedon for the group.

"Ok the drinks will ready after your martial arts practice k?"

"Ok" the group answered as they went to get changed in to better cloths for training** (just picture karate uniforms) **

As the group was training they did not notice their teachers coming in half way through their practice.

"I guess the others do know martial arts the only one I thought know one would be Harry and that was because his guardian Nero is a jujutsu master" said Rocky

"Yeah I was shocked to but they all know one but all I know is Aedon knows Karate" Billy told him

"Chris knows Mix Martial Arts Miranda knows Kung-Fu and Veronica knows Kenpo" said Kimberly

"Really that's cool also today's there band practice day right?" asked Zack as he came back with their drinks.

"Yep looks like they're going to get changed back into their regular cloths and set up" observed Billy

And like Billy said the group started to set up their instruments or mic in Victoria's case as she was the singer for the group. Aedon and Chris were bringing out there guitars bass and electric respectively. Miranda and Harry were setting up their keyboard and drums respectively. Once the instatements were set up everyone in the Youth Center's attention was on the group. Veronica picked up the mic and spoke into it. "Welcome to the Youth Center we are the band called the mystic** (if these is a real band name I'm sorry for using it I did not know )** will be practicing a song you guy probably know the song it is ring a bell by Bonnie Pink so let's gets started.

**(Ring a bell by Bonnie Pink)**

_Reaching up for no man`s land  
To take a breath and take a chance  
I walk a thousand nights to change the world  
Where to go? When to stop?  
Who to trust? What to say?  
Found them all, just need someone to share_

It`s now in the dusk every day to everyone  
Ain`t so strong, I ain`t so strong to go  
Living in life as it`s not the way to live  
I wish you could hear me say that I miss you

"They are really good" said Kimberly looking around and seeing people are dancing. __

Why were we there back to back?  
Why were we there face to face?  
I must be the light when you`re in the dark  
If you lose me somewhere, and your tears are in the air  
I will ring a bell until you feel me by your side

Looking up into the sky, looking for the reason  
Why I`m here, and why you can`t be here  
Who`s to hate? Who`s to blame?  
Who`s to hurt? Who`s to love?  
Who decides? Why we can`t we be the same?

Try to believe walking down the lonesome road_  
__  
Ain't so far, I ain`t so far from you  
Staying the way you are means solitude  
I wish you were here and shook off my fear_

Why were we there back to back?  
Why were we there face to face?  
I must be the light when you`re in the dark  
If I lose you somewhere, and I`m still hanging in there  
I will ring a bell until you feel me by your side

What has been in the mix too long?  
There`s the peace when you`re at war  
Heads or tails, You and I  
Light and dark, Ups and downs  
What has been in the mere goal? What`s there to divide us?  
If you`re hurt, cry and say can`t you see your might of the heart

Why were we there back to back?  
Why were we there face to face?  
I must be the light when you`re in the dark  
If you lose me somewhere, and your tears are in the air  
I will ring a bell until you feel me by your side

"Were glad you liked it were here every Friday" said Veronica

**(Unknown)**

"It's time to attack!" said a mysterious being.

**To be continued ….**


End file.
